Stolen Innocence
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: Pit has been captured by Hades and was tortured...and then raped. His innocence was stolen, and he felt that he will stay as Hades' sex slave for the rest of his life...until an unexpected person rescued him. Pit x NiGHTS. WARNING: RAPE. IF IT'S TRIGGERING, DO NOT READ. Thanks to vortexgirl for beta reading!


**Welp, this is the first fanfic that has explicit rape, so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. IF THIS FANFIC IS TRIGGERING, DO NOT READ.**

**This is a fanfic where Hades just…rapes Pit. And *SPOILERS* NiGHTS rescued him.**

**Hades x Pit, NiGHTS x Pit pairings are here.**

**Also, NiGHTS is female in this fanfic. Just letting you know.**

**Enjoy…if you dare.**

* * *

**Stolen Innocence**

Pit never felt so much pain in his life. He was beaten, starved, and bleeding from the torture he had endured after being captured by Hades. He sat on the cold, stony floor of his cell, his wings chained up and his limbs were chained to the dark, brick wall.

He didn't dare to cry, however; he was taught to be strong no matter how much he went through. Despite the awful torture he endured, he didn't shed a single tear.

He can't let Hades see him cry. He can't appear to be weak.

While sitting on the cold floor, he started to wonder…where was Lady Palutena? Does she know that he was taken prisoner? If she did know, how will she find him?

His train of thought broke when he heard the cell door open. A pair of Reapers appeared and they approached Pit.

"Master Hades wants to see you, prisoner." One of them said, grinning evilly.

They undid the chains on Pit's limbs, but they kept the chains around his wings. While they undid the chains, Pit struggled frantically against their grips, trying to escape and run. His struggles were futile, however, as the Reapers kept a strong grip on him.

They dragged him down the hall as he continued to struggle. "LET ME GO NOW!" He cried, trying to kick them.

"Shut your mouth." One of the Reapers yelled, backhanding him across the face. This didn't stop Pit from trying, however.

The Reapers dragged him into a large room, where Hades was. The Lord of the Underworld was sitting in his throne, waiting for the Reapers to bring Pit to him.

When the Reapers approached Hades, they chained Pit's limbs together to prevent him from escaping.

"We have brought the one you wanted, Master…" One of them said.

Hades had a creepy smile on his face. "Good, good. Now leave; I need a talk with Pitty Pat."

"Yes, Master." The Reapers dropped Pit to the ground and left the room.

Pit struggled against the chains, glaring at Hades. "What do you want with me, Hades?!" He growled, trying not to show any weakness.

Hades just giggled. "Oh, I just wanted to check on you…plus I'm a little bored at the moment."

He got out of his throne and walked down the stairs to Pit. "And you will be my toy for tonight…"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Pit cried. What was Hades planning to do to him? What kind of "fun" is he planning?

"If you're just going to torture me, it won't work! I won't be weak to you, Hades!" Pit cried.

"Oh no no no, not THAT kind of fun, Pitty Pat…" Hades said. He grabbed his chin and made him look up at his dark, cold eyes. "It's a different kind of fun that I'll enjoy, but that you probably won't…"

He suddenly grabbed Pit by the hair and dragged him to another room.

"HEY! Let GO! I said…LET GO!" Pit cried, trying to hold back tears from his hair being pulled.

Hades brought Pit to a room. It appeared to be his bedroom, with a large bed and a few drawers. Why did he even bring him here?

Hades picked him up and threw him on his bed. Pit tried to stifle a whimper as Hades hovered over him.

"Let's see if I can break pretty Palutena's loyal and brave knight…" Hades giggled.

He suddenly grabbed his shorts to Pit's shock. "Wh-what are you doing?!" Pit cried, trying to kick him away from his shorts.

"Oh, calm down, Pitty Pat," Hades said, "it's just gonna take a few painful minutes…" He quickly ripped his shorts and his boxers. He then ripped off his chiton and undershirt, leaving Pit completely naked.

"Stop it!" Pit cried. He had no idea what Hades was doing.

"Y'know, your screams are kinda cute…" Hades pulled out a ball gag, "But they're starting to annoy me…" He shoved the gag between the angel's lips, and he buckled it behind his head.

"MMMPH!" Pit cried, struggling against his chains.

"Now…let the fun begin!" Hades chortled, and he suddenly grabbed a hold of Pit's dick.

"MMMPH?!" Pit cried in surprise. Panic then began to set in, and he struggled fiercely against his bonds, realizing what Hades was planning to do.

The Lord of the Underworld licked the tip of his cock, circling his tongue around the tip. He then began to suck it, enjoying every moment of raping the angel's innocence and himself.

Pit tried to hold back a moan, but it was no use. He let out a loud moan as Hades sucked his cock. 'No…I can't give him the satisfaction!' Pit thought. He then began to kick him, and he landed a kick in Hades jaw. Hades was taken aback by this, but he quickly recovered and glared at Pit.

"You'll pay for that, you little fucker!" Hades cried. He then backhanded him across the face, and Pit cried out in pain.

Hades continued what he started, and he now began to rub Pit's cock. Pit whimpered as this happened.

"You better enjoy yourself, Pitty Pat…" Hades giggled, "as long as you're my prisoner, I'll keep doing this to you…"

This scared Pit more than it should have. He began to struggle against his restraints, screaming through the ball gag. As Hades continued to rub his cock, Pit felt like he wanted to discharge…something. He never felt so full, and he wanted to release it out of him.

He suddenly came everywhere, the cum spraying on Hades face and on Pit's body. Pit whimpered in shame.

"Ah…enjoying yourself, eh, Pitty Pat?" Hades grinned.

Hades then turned the thrashing angel around until he was lying on his stomach, and he grinned evilly.

"Now it's time for a fun little game called 'What to stick in Pitty Pat'…" Hades said, and he pulled out a long stick.

Pit had no idea what was going on, but as soon as he felt that stick penetrate his ass, he screamed in the ball gag. Hades moved the stick around, causing more pain to the angel. He shoved the stick further into him, and Pit screamed and cried. "STMMP! PLLMS STMMP!" Pit cried.

Hades did not stop, however, as he continued to shove the stick even further. Pit couldn't believe this: he was being raped by the Lord of the Underworld, and Lady Palutena was not there to protect him. He hoped that it was all a nightmare…a nightmare that he would just wake up from and he'll be in the Skyworld temple, safe and protected...

After a few minutes of excruciating pain, Hades pulled out the stick. Pit sighed. He thought it was all over…until he heard a zipper being unzipped.

"And now…for the big finale!" Hades chortled. Pit suddenly felt Hades' cock enter him, and he screamed through the ball gag. Hades dug deep into his ass, moaning loudly. "MMMMPH! STMMMMP! MMN BMMNG YMMN! PLLMSSS!" Pit begged as if his life depended on it.

"Oh now now, it'll be all over soon, Pit…" Hades said, and his cock went deeper in Pit and he moved around to pleasure himself.

After a few minutes, Hades felt the need to cum. He released his seed into Pit, and Pit screamed upon feeling the cum going inside him.

The two panted for breath, and Hades removed his cock from Pit, and he zipped up his pants.

"That…was…fun…Pitty…Pat…" Hades said, panting, "I'll…let you…rest…for today…"

He removed Pit's ball gag, and Pit shook with fear.

"Pl-please let me go…please…" Pit whimpered, and tears began to fall.

"Haha, look at the little angel crying!" Hades mocked, "I thought you were the bravest knight of the Goddess of Light! Look at you; you're in my mercy, and you're weak and pathetic!"

Pit actually believed this. He felt like a failure to Lady Palutena…and to her army…

Hades called in his guards, and the guards dragged the angel back into his cell. Once he was alone, he shivered not from the cold, but from his innocence stolen from him. He never felt so violated…and so scared...there was nothing he could do to escape…he was at the mercy of the Lord of the Underworld. Burying his face into his knees, he sat in a fetus position, naked, cold, and scarred for life…

* * *

Lady Palutena was panicking. Pit hadn't responded to her calls for hours, and she was starting to worry for him. She knew that Pit was taken prisoner by Hades, but there was nothing she could do. She doesn't want to send her soldiers down to the Underworld; they could easily be killed. She had lost hope…

She heard one of her soldiers coming in her temple. "Lady Palutena?"

The Goddess of Light turned to see the soldier. "Is something wrong?"

"You have a visitor." The soldier said.

"…Let them in."

The gates of the temple opened, and a figure flew in. She appeared to be a purple jester.

"Palutena." She said.

Palutena recognized her immediately: NiGHTS. She had helped Pit during the war against the Underworld Army, but she disappeared after the defeat of Medusa. She wondered what she was doing here.

"NiGHTS…" Palutena said. She wasn't happy, however, as she was still worried about her loyal angel.

The jester flew to the Goddess, and she appeared to be worried. "Where's Pit? I heard that Hades attacked, and I thought that Pit might've gone to fight him."

Palutena looked down when NiGHTS asked her question. She was silent for a few seconds until NiGHTS spoke again, "Palutena? Where is he?"

"He's…he's been captured by Hades…" Palutena said, trying to hold back tears.

This had shocked NiGHTS. She knew Pit was strong, and it came off as a surprise to her that someone as strong as Pit ended up getting captured.

"What?! How?!"

"I don't know…" Palutena said, "I was in contact with him, and he was screaming for help…then I lost him…he hadn't tried to contact me for hours…I…I just don't know…"

NiGHTS knew that she had to save Pit. She started to fly off, but Palutena stopped her. "NiGHTS! Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to rescue him!" NiGHTS cried.

"What?! But it's dangerous! Hades' Underworld Army is powerful! You could get captured or even killed!"

NiGHTS turned to face the Goddess, and she spoke, "Pit had helped me during this war...I have to save him! He could be tortured as we speak! Please, Palutena...help me find the Underworld!"

Palutena was silent. She then nodded in approval. "All right…but please be careful…"

"I will." NiGHTS flew out of the temple, determined to rescue her angel friend.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Pit was raped, and the angel was asleep in his cell. While he was asleep, he started to have nightmares of what happened. He dreamed of Hades, standing over him, laughing maniacally, and shoving a stick inside Pit. The angel was crying, as flashbacks of what he went through appeared in his dreams.

He hadn't heard the cell door being opened, and someone shaking him awake.

"…it! Pit!" A voice called. Pit suddenly woke up, and he stared up at two eyes. Panic sets in, and he started to struggle against his bonds. He can hear the person in front of him calling his name and trying to hold him still. Pit felt that Hades was back to do another round on him, and he was frightened.

Suddenly, he felt two hands grab his head, and made him look straight at the person.

"Pit, it's me! It's OK!" The person cried.

Pit gave a good, long stare at this person. He studied his/her body and face…and he recognized NiGHTS.

"N…NiGHTS?" Pit said. He couldn't believe it. NiGHTS was here…here to rescue him.

"It's me." NiGHTS said, undoing the chains on his wings and limbs. "I'm getting you out of here!"

"You…you came for me…how…?"

"Palutena guided me here." She managed to free him from his chains, "Are you OK? Did he do anything to you?"

Pit hesitated to answer. Flashbacks started to appear in his head, and he shivered.

"Pit…?" NiGHTS said. Suddenly, Pit hugged her, crying in her chest. "Pit?!" NiGHTS cried in surprise.

"H-h-h-he was…torturing me…a-a-and he…vi-violated me…I'm so sorry NiGHTS! I'm so sorry!"

"He WHAT?!" NiGHTS cried. Anger grew inside her. Hades had scarred Pit, and his innocence was taken away from him...he would never be the same again...

She held him tight, whispering comforting words to him and caressing his spiky brown hair.

"Shh…I'm here, Pit…it's OK…" She whispered as Pit softly sobbed in her chest.

After a few minutes, Pit stopped crying, and he stared up at NiGHTS eyes. This touching moment was interrupted, however, when they heard voices.

"What's going on in here?!"

Pit froze. The Reapers were coming back for him.

NiGHTS quickly scooped the hurt angel in her arms bridal style, and she whispered to him, "Hang on tight, Pit."

Pit held on as she flew out of the Underworld temple, the Reapers and other Underworld creatures chasing after them. NiGHTS was faster than them, however, as she quickly escaped them and they were now out of the Underworld. Pit held on to NiGHTS, shivering from the wind that blew on him as she flew.

"We're almost home." NiGHTS said as she flew through the sky.

They saw the Skyworld temple in view, and NiGHTS quickly flew to it.

"N-NiGHTS?" Pit said.

"Yeah, Pit?" NiGHTS answered.

"T-thank you…for saving my life…I thought that was the end for me…I thought that I was going to be Hades' sex slave for the rest of my life…"

NiGHTS smiled. "I'm glad that you're safe, Pit…I promise I won't let something like that happen to you again…"

"Th-thank you…" Pit then fell asleep in NiGHTS' arms, feeling safe. NiGHTS dared to plant a kiss on his forehead.

She thought that he didn't notice it, but Pit did.

* * *

**This is the first time I wrote explicit rape scenes, so if I did anything wrong, tell me via PM/notes. I'm honestly not that good with rape scenes XD**

**So I hope you enjoy (and enjoyed cringing)**

**Comment/review please :3**


End file.
